The Angel: Ireland
by PeacefulDuck
Summary: Kiley and the boys are back! Takes place after the first movie and before the second movie. They are in Ireland. MxOCxC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: This is the second part to my story, The Angel. Please read The Angel first. This story takes place after the first movie and before the second movie. Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter One

Kiley sat on a barstool at the Anvil. Shortly after arriving to Ireland with the boys she found a job at the Anvil working for their uncle. She liked working there. It was typically a lively place and all the MacManus family was usually there so she got to know the boys' relatives fast.

Today was an uncommon day because no one as there on the account it was raining and it was 11:30 in the morning. By noon she was sure it would be crowded with people on the account of there being rain and all.

She liked the morning at the bar. It was peaceful. There was the few regulars that were always there. The mornings gave her time to think about everything. There was so much to think about.

Kiley had been in Ireland for roughly six months and everything was great with the boys. They were all in love and life was good however life did change for all three of them roughly four months before they came to Ireland. She no longer was in love with two Irish twins but they were now the Saints of Boston.

Kiley was understood their calling and was even proud of them for standing up to these "Mafiosos" as Murphy called them. However, it didn't change the fact that she was worried every day they would get caught or worse be killed. Finally after being in Ireland for six months and the boys burying their life as the Saints she was starting to be able to breathe again.

She loved them with all her heart so when they asked her to leave everything she had ever known and loved for them it was the easiest decision for her. She missed her friends and she missed teaching dance but if she wasn't with the boys her whole world would fall apart.

The boys had changed and there was no going back from that change but it was good for them and for her. The biggest change was they were even more protective of her than before. But she really did not know how protective until her world had came to a stand still. The events that transpired to get them to that faithful day all started that rainy day at the Anvil.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley was cleaning the pint glasses when she heard someone come in.

"Hello, Miss. May I get a menu?" The gentleman asked.

"Yes. Sure thing." She responded handing him a menu and getting him some water.

"American. Didn't think I would see another American in these parts."

Kiley smiled at him. "What brings you to these parts."

"I am a professor for a small university in the states and I specialize in Irish history. I am on sabbatical and I decided to see the country I love so much."

"Fair enough."

"My name is Gregory Babcock. Yours?"

"Kiley."

"What brings you to these parts."

"I live here as of six months ago. Two boys is what brought me here."

"Two, huh?" He said with a smile on his face

"Since you live here maybe you can help me. Every two years I take a group of students all over Ireland to study the culture and history for one month. I am always looking for new places to go. To keep it interesting for me as well."

"I am not the one to talk about any of that. But if you want to see some culture just wait 30 minutes."

Thirty minutes had past and Kiley saw Greg looking around the pub with a confused look on his face. He was about to say something when he heard pushing and scuffling behind him.

"I got here first yew idiot."

"Because yew pushed me in front of some lil kids." Murphy said as he went to punch Connor while Connor was laughing.

"Aye, that was mighty funny. I thought their mom was going kick yewr arse."

"Me too. Now onto more pressing matters." Murphy said as he dropped Connor to the floor by punching him in the stomach. He strolled over to the bar with a smirk.

"Love."

"Murphy." Kiley responded as Murphy grabbed her and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her stupid.

"Oye, Murph let her go. I was here first."

Murphy came up for enough breathe to say, "Because yew played dirty. I was here first because I am the better man." He looked over his shoulder and winked at his brother. Kiley started laughing as she felt herself being ripped from Murphy.

"Thats ok. She saving the best for last." Connor leaned in to kiss Kiley as she heard Murphy respond, "More like sloppy seconds."

Connor would have said something but Kiley beat him to it. "Murphy MacManus if you are saying I am sloppy seconds I am going to beat you over the head with a rolling pin."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lass." Ma said as she entered the pub with Da.

Kiley remembered the professor and looked over to see him with a perplexed look on his face. She just leaned over and said, "Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet!"

Sure enough most of the MacManus clan showed up at the Anvil at noon that day and were more than happy to tell Mr. Babcock anything he needed to know and things he really didn't want to know. Kiley was sure right he had not seen anything yet. He really like the little town.

The good professor took a shine to the twins right away. Connor was telling the old Greg story after story about Murphy and him growing up around there and even some wise tales and lure.

After a week Greg left to go back home. The professor kept in contact with the MacManus boys and Kiley all through the next year as he prepared his trip to Ireland with twenty college students and one other professor. Due to his relationship with Kiley and the boys the group was staying there the longest and at the end of the trip. After all the major studying was done so the students could really enjoy MacManus culture as much as he had.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Two

It was roughly two months before Greg and his students were planning on arriving. Kiley was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She was excited because tonight this week Murphy was going to take her on a date. She had been with the boys close to three years and she learned a few things. Two of them being:

A. Separate date nights, once a week is a must.

B. One night a week sans the boys is a must.

Tonight was Murphy's turn and she always looked forward to them because without a doubt he always forgot. He never took her anywhere special or planned anything but the night was always leisurely and fun. Connor on the other hand always planned amazing dates that tired her out but she enjoyed those because she got to get out of the house and see things around the area she was living in.

Every night except the nights Connor had previously requested it due to their date night, Kiley cooked for both boys and they ate all together as a family unit. She was busy preparing a small meal for them when she heard nothing other than the twins coming to the door.

"The horse did not shift. It was going buck wild. I am lucky to just be alive."

"Yewr horse shifted Murph and here you were crying like a girl. Mine was bucking I barely could hold on."

"Whatever, arse. I saw no more fecking horses."

"Aye."

Kiley was just looking over at the boys as they spoke laughing.

"Good evening love." Connor said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Aye. How was yewr day love?" Murphy asked as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good. Go wash up dinner is almost ready."

With that the boys headed to clean up.

BSBSBSBSBS

Dinner went well. They were finishing up and Connor was already looking from Kiley to Murphy. Murphy was busy finishing his plate and Kiley was smirking as she looked over to Murphy. She then looked over to Connor and gave him a knowing smile. Connor groaned. His brother was such an idiot sometimes.

Murphy was eating unaware of Kiley and Connor. All he felt was a 'Smack' across the head.

"Oye. Moron, I am going to the Anvil because I know yew forgot about yewr date with love."

"Shite. Sorry, Kiley." Murphy responded

Connor left the little cottage shaking his head and muttering, "moron".

Murphy quickly got up for his seat and was on his knees in front of Kiley. "Love, I am so sorry. I know Connor never forgets and always plans something wonderful. I just..."

"Murph, relax its ok. I look forward to our lazy nights."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. Now lets quickly do the dishes and our date night can start."

BSBSBSBSBS

After the dishes the couple was on the couch cuddling and just talking about anything and everything.

"I love teaching dance again. I am glad I stopped by the studio in town."

"It is nice seeing yew teach and dance again. I also like that yewr hours are cut at the Anvil."

"The Anvil isn't bad."

"Says yew. Some mighty shady people go there and they are all drunks."

"They all are yewr relatives." Kiley said with laughter in her eyes.

"Exactly. Yew just proved me point, love." Murphy grinned at her as they both started to laugh. As it calmed down Kiley looked at Murphy seriously.

"I am glad to be teaching again. I love it here in Ireland and love the both of you so much I just..."

"Yew miss yewr friends?" Murphy asked

"Yea. I do. I am glad I came here with you two but it would be nice to see the girls again."

"Then its lucky for yew that they are coming shortly after Greg and his group leaves."

Kiley stared at Murphy for what felt like a minute. "Seriously! They are coming here?"

"Aye, love. I may forget our date nights every week but I love yew and I would do anything to make yew happy."

"You make me really happy, Murph. But this oh my God! I can't wait to see them!" She squealed as went to kiss Murphy.

The kiss started out innocently enough but quickly got heated. Murphy's hands trailed up her sides lifting her shirt up as her hands found the hem of his shirt and started to lift it. Their tongues were dueling. Kiley could not get enough of this man and wanted him all of him. Before long both of their shirts where off. They were working on their pants. Murphy was clad in his jeans and had Kiley in her underwear and bra. Their tongues still attached.

Without words Murphy lifted Kiley up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into their bedroom. He laid her on their bed as he shimmed out of his jeans and boxers. He quickly ridded her of her underwear and bra.

Kiley looked up at him as he got on the bed and was above her. Typically sex with Murphy was passion filled but fast and hungry. Not this time. She could tell it was going to have plenty of passion but very traditional and slow and loving.

Murphy captured her lips as he entered her. She gasped into his mouth at the sensation. They kept kissing as he set the pace. In and out ever so slowly. He kept going deeper with each thrust. His hands were all over her body exploring every inch. Her hands were on his back and in his hair trying to deepen the kiss even more.

Before long she started to feel her orgasm coming.

"Look at me." Murphy said. She did eyes wide open looked directly in Murphy's eyes as she came with him. It was beautiful what she saw in his eyes. Absolute and udder love for her. That is all she saw. He saw the same in her eyes but there was something else. A fear. That worried him.

BSBSBSBSBS

They were settling in their bed. Murphy was holding onto Kiley and stroking her hair as she cuddled into his side. This was his chance.

"Love, yew know their is nothing to every be afraid of. I will protect yew for anything that ever tries to hurt yew."

Kiley was not sure were this was coming from but she did have a fear and this as good of a time as any to voice it. "Thats exactly it though. What if you aren't around. I am not worried about anything hurting me. I do worry about if you and Connor get caught or worse."

"Love, we left that life."

"You can't say that what if it calls you back. You have to answer. Its part of who you two are know. I am so proud of you two for it. Finally someone was doing something about all the bad out there. I just worry about losing you two." She finished as she started to feel tears falling from her eyes.

"Love, don't cry. We will do everything to not leave you. We don't want to go to prison and we definetly have no plans of dying. Plus as of right now, we have left that behind us and the cops in Boston won't think of looking here."

"I just love you so much."

"I love you too. Please get some sleep and remember I will protect you."

Kiley's tears kept falling silently as Murphy whispered calming phrases in her ear. She quickly found sleep. Once she was asleep Murphy hugged her even tighter and fell asleep right after her.

BSBSBSBSBS

Connor had just gotten home from a nice night at the Anvil. He quickly saw clothes all over the place. He just shook his head and headed to the bedroom. The deal was you couldn't wake them but if they were awake it was ok. Plus even if Kiley was sleeping he always kissed her on the cheek and then he fell asleep next to her.

So when he bent down to kiss her cheek and felt a salty liquid he was confused and then angry. He took his finger and ran it down her face below her eye and indeed what he thought. She had cried her self to sleep.

Murphy was dreaming of a his Kiley when all of a sudden, 'smack'.

"Oww..What the feck?" Murphy said as he pulled out of his dream.

"Yew tell me." Connor said in a hushed voice. Murphy just gave him a confused looke

"I come home to find Kiley cried herself to sleep. What the feck did yew do?"

Murphy breathed and then started to tell Connor about their conversation before they went to sleep. Connor couldn't believe it. Out of anything to worry about she was worried about losing them. Connor leaned down to Kiley.

"Love, wake up."

"Connor, she's sleeping can this wait."

"No. Love..."

Kiley slowly woke up to Connor hovering over her. "Connor, what are yew doing? You never wake me up. Thats the deal right."

"Well, love yew usually don't go to sleep crying." He said was a calming yet worried voice. "Please don't worry love. It will be a cold day in hell before Murphy or myself leave yew for prison or for another reason."

"He is right. Yew are stuck with us." Murphy said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the head. Connor leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Ok, I won't worry." She said and smiled at them. They were not completely convinced but let it go. All three fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review. ~Duckie

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Three

That following day the boys were working at the sheep farm. They took a break to eat lunch. The boys were lost in thought when Murphy broke the silence.

"Conn, I have been thinking."

"Murph, I have told yew about that." Connor said smirking

"Shut it. So, I have been thinking about Kiley."

At this Connor did in fact shut it and looked at his twin seriously. Sure the boys joked and messed around a lot but when it came to Kiley it was all serious.

"I have been thinking about what she said last night. I know we can never take away that fear completely but what if we show her we aren't going anywhere without her ever. That's all we can do."

Connor listened to his twin tell him what he was thinking. For the first time Murphy was the one with the plan. Connor had to admit it was a mighty fine plan and one that just may work. Plans were set in motion. The brothers were excited.

BSBSBSBSBS

Three days had past and Kiley was in her room getting ready for her date with Connor. He had told her that morning to not worry about dinner and to get dolled up. She loved dates with Connor. They were always romantic and really well thought out. She was about done when she heard a knock at that door. She was confused and a little annoyed. Connor should be there soon and whoever was at the door was going to delay her date.

"Whoever you are, go away quickly. I have plans." She said as she opened the door.

"Plans, love? Who is the lucky man that gets to take yew out." Connor said smiling at her.

Kiley was surprised that Connor knocked and he was ready. He had a nice pair of jeans on with a button down shirt and tie. The dress was standard but being ready already and knocking not so much. Kiley quickly recovered. "Oh, you wouldn't know him. He is roguishly handsome, with a smirk that would make any girls knees wobble, and a sense of humor that makes everyone burst into laughter."

"Sounds like a great guy. Since he is dumb enough to not show how about yew let me take yew out instead."

"I don't know. He is really handsome and really fun. Are you?"

"Look at me! I am extremely handsome and balls of fun." Connor said waggling his eyebrows. Kiley just started to laugh. With that they two of them head out on their date.

BSBSBSBSBS

Connor and Kiley headed to the cliffs that overlooked the sea. Connor helped Kiley walked down to the sand. She loved it here it was only fifteen minutes from the cottage and it was her favorite place to go. When they got there, there was a picnic dinner waiting for them and a blanket.

Connor poured her some wine and they started to snuggle and watch the sea as they drank their wine. That is when Kiley noticed a third glass. "Conn, why is there a third glass?" She asked confused

"For me love." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Murphy standing there similarly dressed.

"Murph, what are you doing here?" She asked as she got up to hug him.

"Don't I feel loved if yew don't want me here I can go." He said smirking.

"No. Don't go. I just am surprised."

"Well, love this date wasn't my idea it was all Murph." Connor said

"Really?"

"Aye, so I thought it would be nice to let him join us and make this a trio date. We always hang out together but we never take you out out together."

"Wow. I like this."

"But don't be getting any ideas it's still my date so I get to take yew home at the end of it." Connor said waggling his eyebrows. Kiley laughed and the three of them settled in drinking wine and talking.

BSBSBSBSBS

The sun was setting and dinner had yet to begun when Murphy and Connor turned to look at Kiley.

"Love, we have an ulterior motive for doing this date like this." Connor started

"Aye, we have been thinking about what yew told us a few nights ago."

"We wanted to make sure yew knew how we really felt."

"Love, we would like to make yew officially part of the family." Murphy said

"Murph, Conn, I can't do that. You guys know how I feel about marriage. In this relationship between us it would never work because I can't chose, I won't."

"Love, we know. We both have asked you in the past and you turn us both down."

"I don't know why you say no to me, my proposal was extremely romantic if I can say so myself. Murphy just asked you while doing dishes one night. No forethought." Connor said shaking his head.

"They both were romantic in their own way. I stand by my no. I like what we have."

"We do too love. We want to keep it that way just let people know."

"We want to have a commitment ceremony in front of our friends and family." Murphy said holding her hand

"The big thing we want to legally change your name to MacManus." Connor said holding her other hand

"This is a forever kind of thing. We aren't going anywhere without love."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Connor asked

"Yes. Lets do a commitment ceremony. But we have to wait for Drew and Jenna."

"Of course love." Murphy said kissing her on the lips

"Love, this was Ma's ring we want yew to have it."

"She wants yew to have it."

"Oh its lovely." It was a claddaugh ring. Simply done in white gold.

BSBSBSBSBS

After dinner, Murphy kissed Kiley soundly on the lips.

"Good night love." With that Murphy left leaving the blanket, Connor and Kiley. After all it was Connor and Kiley's date. They had settled in the blanket and we cuddling.

"Are you sure the commitment ceremony is ok for you and Murphy?"

"Of course love. We just want to tell everyone, 'Haha, losers, she's ours!'" Kiley laughed at Connor and then got serious again.

"I just mention it because you both are good catholic boys. Oh no, ma is going to be bad that I am not taking one of you to church and having a proper wedding."

"Love, relax. Ma doesn't care about that. Neither do we. This is perfect because yew are right if yew married one of us and not the other it would create issues. This way we both get yew forever and Ma still gets her wedding just not in a church."

"Are you sure?"

"Love, if we weren't we wouldn't have asked."

"Good, because I am so excited!"

Connor leaned down and captured her lips. Soon it got heated. Murphy would have taken her right there but Connor was more traditional.

"Love, I think we should head back." Kiley smiled at Connor and with that they walked home.

BSBSBSBSBS

Connor lead Kiley into the bedroom and closed the door. Connor took his time and undressed Kiley. With every piece of clothing he kissed her all over her body. Connor got undressed as Kiley got on the bed. Connor quickly started to kiss his way up from her feet to her thighs, to her stomach, to her breasts, to her neck and finally he captured her lips.

Kiley melted into Connor. She was ready for him. With that he entered her. The way he entered her was so loving, so careful. It felt amazing. Connor started to move out and back in. Setting a slow pace. Kiley leaned up to capture his lips as he moved in and out and she moved with him. With every thrust Connor got deeper and deeper. He was now hitting her g-spot at the same slow and loving pace.

Connor felt his orgasm starting, "Love, look at me." Kiley looked at Connor as they both came. So much was said as they gazed into each other as they came. All their walls were down and all they saw in each other was love. It hit both of them so hard as this happened.

Connor grabbed Kiley and melded her body to his.

"This is a forever kind a of thing." Connor said repeating his brother's words from earlier. Kiley smiled at Connor and leaned up to kiss him.

"It definitely is a forever love." With that they fell to sleep in each others arms.

BSBSBSBSBS

Early that morning, around 2am, Murphy was awake holding Kiley.

"Love." He said oh so quietly. He didn't want to wake her at this hour but Connor and him had to go to the farm and he didn't want to wait till breakfast to talk to her. Connor was already up and getting ready.

Kiley started to wake up feeling light kisses on her neck. She smiled at Murphy.

"Morning."

"Morning, love. Sorry to wake yew." Murphy leaned to capture her lips with his.

"It's ok Murphy." She smiled as she continued the kiss.

"I am glad we are doing the commitment ceremony." Murphy whispered

"Me too. Thanks for thinking of it and planning last night. It was perfect." Kiley started to kiss Murphy again. Soon it had gotten very heated. Lucky for Kiley, she and Murph were naked. Murphy climbed on top of her and entered her swiftly. His pace was slightly faster than Connor's the night before but slow for him. She meant him thrust for thrust.

"Oh Murphy."

"Kiley." Murphy kissed her on the lips, "Love, go back to sleep. I will see yew at breakfast."

"K, I love you Murph."

"Love yew forever Lass."


End file.
